A retrovirus designated human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is the etiological agent of the complex disease that includes progressive destruction of the immune system (acquired immune deficiency syndrome; AIDS) and degeneration of the central and peripheral nervous system. This virus was previously known as LAV, HTLV-III, or ARV. A common feature of retrovirus replication is reverse transcription of the RNA genome by a virally encoded reverse transcriptase to generate DNA copies of HIV sequences, a required step in vital replication. It is known that some compounds are reverse transcriptase inhibitors and are effective agents in the treatment of AIDS and similar diseases, e.g., azidothymidine or AZT.
The nucleotide sequence of HIV shows the presence of a pol gene in one open reading frame [Rather, L. et al., Nature, 313, 277(1985)]. Amino acid sequence homology provides evidence that the pol sequence encodes reverse transcriptase, an endonuclease and an HIV protease [Toh, H. et al., EMBO J. 4, 1267 (1985); Power, M. D. et al., Science, 231, 1567 (1986); Pearl, L. H. et al., Nature 329, 351 (1987)].
The compounds prepared by the process of this invention are inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase. Since the compounds are metabolites, they are better adapted as pharmaceutical products. Further, the compounds of the present invention do not require bio-activation to be effective.